Untouchable
by Snow Flower
Summary: For as Long as she can remember she's loved him from afar, always watched from the sidelines. But now, with time running short and days running thin, will she ever be able to gather up her courage and say what she wants to say? ExT R
1. Chapter One

A.N : New ficcie!!!!!! Read on....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, any of the characters, or merchandise. Any original characters created by me belong to me though.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Untouchable  
  
  
  
By Snow Flower  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Tomoyo:  
  
  
  
He's untouchable. No way, I could get close to him. He's always surrounded by friends talking, smiling.  
  
Sometimes he would smile at me and I'd wonder if he remembered my name, when he doesn't smile, I'd wonder if he knew I existed.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa, my crush since the fifth grade.  
  
He came back two years after he left Japan. We tried to be friends, but Sakura had gone off to Hong Kong with Syaoran, so it was hard.  
  
After a while, we just became friends with different people and just drifted apart, I guess.  
  
There hasn't been a moment when I didn't want to be friends with him again. Just Friends, it didn't matter, as long as I was near him.  
  
I walk past him for the umpteenth time and he smiles, his clear azure eyes lighting up. I manage a weak smile back and a curse at myself, for making myself look so forlorn. But the again, I am.  
  
I turn back to look around when I'm sure he's not looking after me again and I see him surrounded by his friends. By the girls who wish he was theirs, their friendships all a façade, all of them wanting it to be more than what it is.  
  
Come to think of it, he's never had a girlfriend, if he did, I think I'd die of jealousy.  
  
  
  
I can see Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki sitting outside on the lawn, lunch in hand, except for Chiharu , she has Yamazaki's neck in her hand, and I think she's squeezing it a little too tight.  
  
I smile and giggle as I walk towards them, sitting with them, the sun beating down on my head, suddenly I feel a little nauseated.  
  
Naoko notices, "Tomoyo-chan, do you want us to go into the shade?"  
  
I shake my head, no reason for them not to enjoy the sunlight on my behalf.  
  
"I'll just go sit in the shade, you guys stay here."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan.." Chiharu called after me  
  
"Dajoubu...." I smile, trying to stop myself from falling on the floor and clutching my head.  
  
  
  
I sit in the shade on a bench my head spinning. I bury my head in my hands and the spinning begins to stop. Thank Kami-sama.  
  
I look up, shielding my eyes from the sun and I see him staring at me.  
  
He gives me a sweet smile then turns away.  
  
During those few moments my heart beat so loudly, I thought everyone on the grounds could hear.  
  
But then when I looked around, I was mistaken, just as I am when I see him and think that maybe, just maybe there could be something between us.  
  
At times I just want to scream because of what I feel inside, there's something that nags at me, telling me that this is the person I want to be with for all times, but I usually dismiss it.  
  
It would never be true, he's different, he's one of them, but not. I can tell that he's different.  
  
Anyway, the pain isn't worth it. For what ever happiness I could give him and take away, the pain he would feel would not be worth it, even thought I know that our relationship will never deepen.  
  
It's not worth it.  
  
The bell suddenly rings and I looked down at my untouched obentoo. Quietly I close the lid and wrap it up before heading inside.  
  
  
  
I open my locker and a whole bunch of coffee beans spill onto me and all over the floor. In fright I drop my books.  
  
I can hear laughter down the hall and I see Eriol and the girls he is friend's with. Everyone is laughing except for him.  
  
The laughter and noise is too much, the room begins to spin and I can feel my eyes well up with tears.  
  
I kneel on the floor pretending to pick up my books, actually hoping to regain my composure.  
  
My head beats heavily, hallway spinning faster and faster.  
  
I grip my head and wince in pain. As fast as the pain began, it stops and I begin to collect my books, my poise back.  
  
I see two hands familiar hands help to pick my books up.  
  
"Yamazaki??" I say looking up to meet the eyes of my crush, his azure eyes piercing mine, Eriol.  
  
"Daijoubu??" he asks watching me, a worried expression on his face.  
  
I nod, my voice caught in my throat.  
  
"Sorry 'bout my friends, we didn't know it was your locker....We're really sorry."  
  
"You were in on it too?"  
  
"I'm sorry....I didn't know, if I had known, I wouldn't have helped....."  
  
"So you were in on it?" I said, anger breaking through my voice, here I was thinking that he had come to help me out of the goodness of his heart when he had actually come to help because he felt guilty.  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
"I thought you were different......" I said softly, before closing my locker and walking away.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day, Eriol watched me, guilt and pity showing in his eyes.  
  
After school as I began to walk home as I had always done with Sakura, he began to follow me.  
  
He'd sneak around, staying behind bushes and walls, thinking that I hadn't noticed.  
  
As he ran to the cover it a store for the umpteenth time, I got sick of it.  
  
"Why don't you just come out, say what you want to say the just go away." I said loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Gradually he came out of the store and approached me.  
  
"I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry."  
  
"What that's all you wanted? For me to forgive you so that you can be rid of your guilt and live your life in peace?"  
  
Eriol looked back at me, guilt smeared all over his face.  
  
"For me to forgive you, so you can feel good again and then go laugh it off with your friends? I wanted to live my life in peace, until you came along and...and...." my rage was building and suddenly the street began to spin.  
  
I felt sick, I wanted to just collapse, leave my body, leave my headaches, leave my pain, leave my love for the boy standing in front of me.  
  
"Tomoyo-san," a voice called from across the street.  
  
I turned my head too quickly causing the spinning to get worse. I began to fall, I could see Eriol reach out to grab me, but he was too late.  
  
Luckily Touya ran over from across the street catching me before I fell.  
  
"Thank Kami-sama you're here...." I said.  
  
"Tomoyo-san....." He said softly, helping me to my feet, "Daijoubu ka? Can you stand?"  
  
I nodded, and stood, grateful for Touya to come in time.  
  
Touya glared at Eriol, "Touya.....I want to go home....." I said hoarsely.  
  
Quickly, his attention turned back to me. Good thing too, who knows what he might have done to Eriol.  
  
He helped me into the car the turned to Eriol, "Stay away from her......" he said, voice filled with venom.  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes, to Touya's worried face.  
  
"Arigatou....." I mumbled.  
  
"Daijoubu, get lots of rest okay, I got to get home," he smiled, "Your mother's downstairs, I'll tell her that your awake."  
  
"Touya...." I called stopping him by the door.  
  
"Nani?" he asked turning around.  
  
"Arigatou......really......and don't tell Sakura, okay?"  
  
Touya looked at me sympathetically, "Aa....you have my word...." He smiled  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: First chapter done..... Read and Review...... Ja ne 


	2. Chapter Two

A.N: Thanks for all your reviews...... I have a new goal. To make that little scrollbar thingy on the side much smaller,  
  
Meaning more words,  
  
Meaning making my chapters longer......  
  
Meaning......uhhhhhh....my brain hurts already, but hey, I'll try my very best  
  
Thanks for reviewing,  
  
- Snow Flower  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Untouchable  
  
  
  
  
  
Eriol:  
  
  
  
I could never get close to her.  
  
She's one of those girls who seem too impossible to understand. Like if you got to know her, there'd still be so much more to know, she seems so much deeper than any normal person.  
  
She's always the one to sit out when we play sport, always the one who you'll see studying hard in class.  
  
When we were younger, she used to be so carefree, yet still she always seemed to be hiding something.  
  
There's something about her, which burns a picture of her into my mind. Her pale face, delicate features, raven hair. I guess that's why I've never been able to forget about her, even when I went home to England.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji, keeper of my heart.  
  
I could never be close to her; it was too awkward, being friends with someone who only wants friendship and nothing more.  
  
  
  
I regret what I did yesterday. I knew it was her locker, and I lied, when I went to help her.  
  
She was right when she said I wanted to be rid of my grief, so I could go to sleep that night without my guilty conscience.  
  
I'm a terrible person.  
  
Right now she's sitting on the bench while everyone else plays soccer, glaring at me.  
  
I've looked over at her at least 10 times, each time her amethyst eyes piercing mine.  
  
I look away as she scowls for what must be the hundredth time.  
  
Kami-sama, I love her.  
  
No matter how evil she tries to be, she still seems to be so.....beautiful. No idea why.....maybe I'm just some mad person with an infatuation that's going over the limit.  
  
I turn back to the game as the ball approaches, brushing my hair out of my eyes.  
  
The ball comes to a stop in front of me, but all I can think about is her, the small delicate figure sitting on the bench, watching my every move. Probably contemplating some way to get back at me, but it doesn't matter, as long as she's around, it doesn't matter.  
  
  
  
Aiko calls my name from the courtyard where she and some of her friends are practicing for cheerleading.  
  
Sakura used to be a cheerleader, Sakura is Tomoyo's best friend. It's a wonder how every thought I have seems to come back to her. The raven-haired beauty who always sits alone in the shade.  
  
She always sits alone, her friends sitting in the sun.  
  
Aiko calls my name again but I ignore her, I turn and look at the bench where Tomoyo usually sits. She's there, poking at her food.  
  
I don't know what came over me, but for some reason I ended up standing in front of her.  
  
She looks up, a gentle expression on her face, but the minute she sees it's me she frowns.  
  
"You shouldn't frown," I say, the words just coming to my lips, as I sit down beside her, "The wind might change and you could be left with that face for a while  
  
"What do you know Hiiragizawa....." She spits.  
  
"Oh, so you do know my name, I was beginning to think you didn't know I existed."  
  
She freezes and looks at me carefully, "Why do you say that??"  
  
"No reason, just thought that I was invisible to you."  
  
"Why are you here? We aren't friends."  
  
The words hurt, but then again, I don't want to be friends either, I want to love her.  
  
"Well??" she asks, expecting an answer.  
  
"I just saw you sitting alone, thought you were lonely....."  
  
"So now its pity," she says, cutting me off anger filling her usually quiet voice, "First guilt, now pity. Well let me tell you something Mr. Hiiragizawa, I don't need your pity, and I don't need you!" she says standing and walking towards the school.  
  
I sit here like an idiot, her words ringing through my mind. 'I don't need you....'  
  
What did she exactly mean?  
  
Well as Nakuru normally says, there is no use in trying to understand a woman.  
  
I begin to walk towards an angry looking Aiko, watching Tomoyo as she walks into the school.  
  
  
  
I sit behind her in class. She always seems to stare out of the window, as if she longs to go out there, yet when the time comes for it, she seems so miserable outside.  
  
I stare into the back of her head and she moves uncomfortably, feeling my stare.  
  
As the teacher turns to write on the board she turns around.  
  
"Go away," she says  
  
"I'm not doing anything....." I remark slyly.  
  
"That's a lie and you know it......"  
  
"How do you even know I'm doing anything? Your back's towards me."  
  
"I just know, now go away."  
  
"I can't, we're in class."  
  
"Then stop talking to me and take down the notes," she says as she begins to take out a pen.  
  
"Can I ask you a question, Daidouji-san?"  
  
"You just did," she remarks  
  
"Can I ask you a few questions then?" I smile, beating her at her own game.  
  
"......."  
  
I lean forward, "Is there anything going on between you and Kinomoto-kun??" I ask quietly over the noise of the class  
  
"That's none of your business....." She replies.  
  
"Come on, if you tell me, how will it hurt?"  
  
"You talk as if you already know the answer."  
  
"Well there's an answer I want to hear."  
  
She stops writing and turns around, "What answer is that?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? It's none of your business......" I smile, reciting her words.  
  
"Fine, don't tell me, I don't even want to know."  
  
"Yes you do......" I say as I begin to copy the notes off the board.  
  
"No, I don't"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"How are you supposed to know what I want? You're just a self-absorbed jerk."  
  
"How do you know what I'm like? You seem to be the self-absorbed one." I said, raising my voice to speak over the class. But at that moment, the sensei had finished writing and turned around, sending a hush over the class, leaving my last words audible for all the class to hear.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun, is there a problem?" the sensei asks.  
  
I shake my head and begin to write down the notes.  
  
I look at her reflection on the window, a satisfied smirk on her face.  
  
They never ask her anything, she never answers anything. She used to put her hand up to answer almost every question, but two years ago, she just stopped.  
  
I glance up at her, bent down, scribbling down the notes.  
  
She used to be so cheerful, so bright, she used to take videos of Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika and Naoko all the time, but she stopped. The same time she stopped answering questions in class.  
  
She's away every third Tuesday. When she comes back on Wednesday she looks disheveled, sickly and ill. I wonder what she does on Tuesdays, but nobody dares to ask, the teachers don't seem to care, but there are many rumors among our class.  
  
She's on drugs, she's sick, aliens abduct her.  
  
Each time the rumors get odder and odder.  
  
I've always wanted to ask what she does every Tuesday, but I have a feeling she'd rip my head off.  
  
I've asked her friends before, but when the time came for an answer, they looked at me awkwardly and excused themselves in some way or other.  
  
  
  
There's so much to know about her, so much that so many people may know that I don't. Even though Sakura used to be Tomoyo's best friend, I have a feeling that Sakura didn't know all there was to know. That even though Tomoyo knew almost everything about Sakura, there was still a lot to learn about.  
  
Her sudden mood changes, her anger towards me, why she's away every third Tuesday.  
  
Imagine how much I don't know if I'm not close to her. There's so much for me to know if I want to get to know her.  
  
I've been waiting out here for about half an hour. It's Friday and every Friday after school she spends 45 minutes in Tomoeda library.  
  
I must be some kind of obsessive weirdo to know her every move.  
  
It's raining and she never brings an umbrella. I don't know why. Even when it's forecasted to rain the day before, she doesn't bring an umbrella. Maybe she doesn't watch the news? (Sorry, I'm babbling and going off the story)  
  
It's been 45 minutes and straight on schedule she comes out of the library, a smile on her face as she talks to Rika.  
  
I can see Rika taking out her umbrella and offers to walk Tomoyo to her house, but of course Tomoyo declines, saying she'll call her mother.  
  
As Rika disappears around the corner, Tomoyo steps out into the heavy rain.  
  
She smiles and twirls in circles in the rain.  
  
She's quite odd at times.  
  
She stops and looks up at the grey sky. That's my cue.  
  
I walk up to her, umbrella opened, "You'll get sick if you stay in the rain."  
  
She turns, the soft look she once had now plastered on her face.  
  
The minute she sees me it fades.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Just the pleasure of walking you home."  
  
She shakes her head, "I don't need your company," she says picking up her things and walking away.  
  
I run after her, "You'll get sick, at least take my umbrella."  
  
She stops and turns to look at me, "You'll get wet."  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
For once I see the gentle face she usually has. "Why are you doing this? I've already forgiven you for the other day."  
  
"Yeah, but there was that conversation that day in class."  
  
She shakes her head, "That doesn't matter, I shouldn't hold grudges in my state, I'd regret it and I don't want to....." she stopped, realizing she was revealing too much.  
  
"You don't want to what??"  
  
"Never mind...."  
  
I decide not to push it further, knowing that it would just cause more trouble, "So can I walk with you?"  
  
"Which direction are you going?"  
  
"Wherever you are going....."  
  
She blushed, "What is it about you?" she smiled  
  
"I don't know, what is it?"  
  
She smiled, "Come on."  
  
  
  
"What ever happened to our friendship??"  
  
"I'm not sure, I guess we weren't really friends in the first place."  
  
"What were we?"  
  
"Acquaintances."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"We're here." She says as we approach two huge gates.  
  
"This is your house?" I say, goggling at the huge grounds behind the gates.  
  
She nods, "Thank-you, I haven't talked to someone like that in a long time. They always seem to sympathize for me."  
  
"It's no problem."  
  
"Oh and thanks for not asking too many questions."  
  
"I think I already used up my twenty questions in class."  
  
She pressed the buzzer and the gates opened.  
  
As the gates closed she turned and smiled sweetly, "There's nothing between Touya and I, just thought you might like to know."  
  
I smiled back at her as I watched her walk towards the house slowly, a servant coming out with an umbrella, scolding her for being in the rain.  
  
I was about to walk away, when she turned again and called my name.  
  
"Can things go back to the way they once were, before the locker incidence??"  
  
I didn't want things to go back to that way but I nodded and she smiled cheerfully.  
  
As long as she's happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: Wow!!!!! That's long. Longest I've ever written. I'm so proud.  
  
Please review. Thanks.  
  
-Snow Flower 


	3. Chapter Three

A.N: New Chappie!!!!!!! Story's in third person from now on.......may be changed though Sorry bout the wait but I've been busy with school and stuff  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Untouchable  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo stared out of the window, looking at the court below.  
  
Nowadays she'd noticed so much more, so many more things.  
  
How pretty the world can seem on a beautiful day, how everything can seem so different from a different point of view.  
  
The music teacher was going on and on about some old composer.  
  
Learning hasn't been as much fun as it was before. Sometimes she even dreads it. She never thought that there would be a day.  
  
A piece of paper hit her head. She turned to see Aiko and her friends sitting at the back of the classroom smiling and giggling stupidly. She'd grown used to it.  
  
Eriol wasn't in her music class. She figured out that without him always sitting behind her, she's vulnerable to the girls in the back. She never realized that he always sat behind her till now.  
  
Tomoyo looked out of the window again.  
  
'The world can be a cold place.' She thuoght to herself. 'But there are some things that make it worthwhile.' She corrected herself as she saw Eriol and his sport class playing basketball below.  
  
Some things definitely make the world worthwhile.  
  
  
  
Eriol looked over to where Tomoyo sat with Naoko, Rika, Chiharu and Yamazaki. She sat in the sun today, smiling and giggling as she usually had been.  
  
He had turned over and over the thought of going over and to talk to them but each time pushed the idea away. He turned back around where Aiko was going on and on about the Yule Tide Ball.  
  
Eriol sighed, she had been hinting all day to take her to the Yule Tide Ball. Ever since she saw the flyer posted on the notice board this morning.  
  
Aiko latched herself onto Eriol's arm, "Eriol-san? Are you planning to go to the Yule Tide Ball?"  
  
Eriol shook his head, "I'm not sure.......maybe I will, maybe I wont." He turned over to look at Tomoyo and her friends laughing and giggling.  
  
Aiko scowled, "I'd love to go.....but I have no one to take me," she sighed dramatically.  
  
"I'll take you," Hayato offered.  
  
"Oh I'd hate to take up your time, Hayato-kun......."  
  
"But you'd take up Eriol's time, ne?" he mumbled  
  
Aiko pretended she hadn't heard him and turned back to Eriol only to find him talking casually to Tomoyo and her friends, on the other side of the courtyard.  
  
"Eriol-san!!!" she yelled, but he either he didn't hear or he ignored her.  
  
  
  
Eriol didn't know what had gotten into him. All of a sudden he just became sick on Aiko's whining and just came over here.  
  
"Konnichiwa." Was the first words that came from him.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her watch then giggled, "Ohayou, Hiiragiawa-kun, may we help you?"  
  
"Ano.....I just thought that maybe I could come over and talk to you, I was getting bored with them," he gestured towards Aiko, who was scowling at them.  
  
"I don't think your girlfriend is very happy about you coming to talk to us...."  
  
"More like talking to you......" Chiharu whispered to Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo elbowed her in the ribs then turned back to Eriol smiling, "ehehehe.." she laughed awkwardly, "sorry about that."  
  
Eriol just smiled, "Daijoubu, she's not my girlfriend anyway,"  
  
"Well, that's not what she said," Chiharu added  
  
Eriol looked at Chiharu, curious, "What exactly did she say??" he asked.  
  
"Oh it's nothing important....." Tomoyo smiled, trying to pry him off the subject as she cover Chiharu's mouth.  
  
"No really, what did she say to you??"  
  
"It's nothing," Tomoyo said seriously then got up and walked away, giving Chiharu a don't-you-dare-tell-him look.  
  
Eriol looked at Chiharu expectantly but she just shook her head, "it's nothing," she confirmed before running after Tomoyo.  
  
Eriol watched as Tomoyo walked off, long hair flying gently in the breeze.  
  
She was so stunning. So breathtaking. There was just something about her that Eriol couldn't help but love.  
  
Suddenly Aiko broke his trail of thoughts by clinging onto his arm. "Come back, Eriol-kun, we need to....." She looked down at Rika, Naoko and Yamazaki accusingly, "need to talk." She said smiling sickeningly at the three of them.  
  
"Aa..." he murmured still watching as Tomoyo walked further and further away.  
  
  
  
Eriol sat in class as the teacher droned on and on about their next assignment.  
  
"Now, you will be working on a history project concerning a significant event in history......must be well done.......a lot of information.......set up as......" Eriol only caught every few words, he was to busy staring into the back of Tomoyo's head.  
  
"Hiiragiawa-san. Is there something very interesting about Daidouji-san all of a sudden?"  
  
Eriol was brought back from his daydreams and noticed Tomoyo had turned red.  
  
He quickly shook his head and took down the criteria the teacher began to write on the board.  
  
"You will work in pairs," the sensei continued, "I expect the work to be much better, it to be in great depth and facts. Not plaguerized. Do you understand??"  
  
"Hai.." came a pathetic response from the class.  
  
"Now since I can see that there are going to be problems with you yourself partnering up, I have done the hassle some job for you, it seems that it come to a relief to Hiiragizawa-san." The sensei smiled as she watched Aiko already tapping on Eriol's shoulder.  
  
"Now," the sensei began again, "If you allow me to continue, your groups are, Tamado Aiko and Yamamoto Hayano, Hiiragizawa Eriol and Daidouji Tomoyo......"  
  
Tomoyo's head shot up, hearing her name being paired up with Eriol. 'Eriol?' she thought to herself.  
  
She sat there staring out of the window the rest of the lesson, the sensei's words ringing through her head.  
  
She quickly snapped back to reality as the bell rang as the clock struck. Gathering her books, she rushed out of the classroom desperate to get out of the enclosed space, suddenly feeling nauseated and trapped.  
  
As she broke through the main doors of the school, she took a deep breath of the air filled with rain pounding heavily down.  
  
She smiled, it was so beautiful, she smiled as she walked out and towards the gates.  
  
"Daidouji-san!!" Eriol's voice rung through the cold air.  
  
Tomoyo pretended she hadn't heard and walked faster.  
  
"Daidouji-san!! You shouldn't be walking around in the rain!!"  
  
Tomoyo stopped, as she heard Eriol's footsteps approach at a run.  
  
He quickly shielded her from the rain with an umbrella.  
  
"You'll get sick, if you do this too much."  
  
Tomoyo managed a smile, "Too late...." she whispered.  
  
"Anyway....." Eriol began his voice unsteady  
  
"Are you afraid of me Hiiragizawa-kun??" she asked at his tone of voice.  
  
He smiled, "Mochiron!! You're so scary," he smiled.  
  
She grinned back, hair plastered to her face because of the rain.  
  
"Let me walk you home......" Eriol continued.  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "My mother wouldn't approve."  
  
"Why?? She that strict??"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head and smiled sadly, "Other reasons......."  
  
"Look, just say I wanted to discuss our History project. We're partners, aren't we??"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, a smile brightening her eyes, "Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay.....I'm tired.......sorry this took so long and it's so crap.....it just that I've got a lot on my mind and stuff.........sorry guys, next one I'll try to make better, I promise.........  
  
  
  
~Snow Flower 


	4. Chapter Four

A long time no update........ that doesn't make sense but, its kind of like, long time no see...... So...yeah...  
  
Sorry guys 'bout the long wait, I just couldn't figure out where to go since the last chappie.  
  
I've got the end all figured out and stuff, it's just the middle...... hehehe....  
  
Oh well, On with the story.......  
  
  
  
Untouchable  
  
  
  
Chapter four:  
  
Eriol shaded Tomoyo with the umbrella as she walked quietly staring at the wet ground, a sad longing look in her eyes.  
  
"Do you think that this world is too good to be true?" she asked suddenly  
  
"What do you mean??"  
  
"Well, I guess I'm trying to say that maybe this world was never meant to be enjoyed to the fullest by just one person, that even after you leave this world, you haven't done all that you could do."  
  
Eriol looked at her confusedly.  
  
She smiled at his bewilderment, "I mean, just think about all of those lost opportunities that could've been taken, that you could've used to make your life even the slightest bit better... Don't you ever feel that you've missed out on something?"  
  
"Sometimes....."  
  
"If you could, would you go back in time and change the way things would've gone?...."  
  
".....No, I don't think so, because if you change one thing you did imagine how many chances that you had before would have disappeared....."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right......"  
  
"Would you? Go back in time to change something that you had missed out on?"  
  
"I'm not so sure anymore,"  
  
"Why??"  
  
"Well, I don't really know what I want, I used to know, know exactly what a wanted, but then this thing came up and nowadays I'm not too sure. Why are we even talking about this?? I thought we were meant to be discussing history......"  
  
"Ah yes, but you were the one who brought this subject, so your mother must get upset at you instead of me, I always meant to talk about the history project." He said sarcastically.  
  
"You're just too clever for your own good......"  
  
Eriol smiled as she finally beamed genuinely.  
  
"So... history, what event do you want to do??"  
  
"I'm not sure...."  
  
"Well, a topic, what topic interests you??"  
  
"Ummm.... I'm not too sure....."  
  
"If you aren't sure, how are we going to do this project??"  
  
Eriol laughed, "No idea whatsoever."  
  
"We're here......" Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
"Oh, yeah, your home....."  
  
"I'd invite you to come in, but my mother probably wouldn't like that...."  
  
"Maybe I could bump into you tomorrow morning on the way to school......."  
  
Tomoyo smiled gladly, "maybe...."  
  
  
  
Tomoyo walked into the house a smile on her face.  
  
"Tomoyo, koko ni kite....." Tomoyo's mother said form the next room.  
  
Tomoyo entered, still wet from the rain.  
  
Sonomi approached her, touching her wet hair, "Tomoyo, what did I tell you about getting caught in the rain."  
  
"I did it on purpose Okaasan....."  
  
"You're just dying to get sick aren't you??"  
  
"......."  
  
"Anyway, that's not the reason I called you in here...... The boy, Tomoyo, what did I tell you about getting close to any more people?"  
  
"It would cause more pain than necessary......"  
  
"Yes, now what are you going to do tomorrow?......"  
  
"Sever all connections with him and anyone else...." she sighed heavily, knowing her mothers drill.  
  
"Good girl," Sonomi smiled at her one and only daughter sadly, "I don't want things to be like this for you, Tomoyo, you know that, don't you??"  
  
"Hai, okaasan."  
  
"If things were different....."  
  
"I know Okaasan," Tomoyo forced a smile, "It's for my benefit and everyone else's, the less people I know, the better."  
  
"Be strong, Tomoyo....." She smiled gently hugging her, "It'll only be for a little while longer......." She said sadly, her voice unsteady.  
  
"Daijoubu ne, Okaasan, everything will be alright....." Tomoyo smiled softly, before making her way up the stairs towards her room.  
  
  
  
Eriol waited outside the Daidouji manner, staring at his watch every now and then. He had waited here for ten minutes, for sure she had seen him waiting.  
  
He looked up as something stirred with movement but only saw one of Tomoyo's bodyguards emerge from the manor and walk down to the gate.  
  
"Is Daidouji-san coming to school today??" he asked politely  
  
"Tomoyo-sama has already left for school with her mother, Daidouji-sama has instructed me to tell you that she expects to see no more of you around her daughter, understood??" she ordered in a overpowering voice.  
  
"Doushite??"  
  
"I'm not entitled to answer that......"  
  
Eriol looked at the ground before walking away from the gate and towards school.  
  
  
  
Eriol entered the classroom and saw Tomoyo sitting in her seat, head resting in her hands.  
  
He approached her silently kneeling in front of her desk.  
  
"You weren't there this morning, daijoubu ka??"  
  
"Hai, just a bit of a headache......" she said finally looking up, surprised to see Eriol looking at her dearly.  
  
He smiled as she looked up at him surprised.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun??!!"  
  
"Hai, that's me...."  
  
"Ano.....sorry I wasn't there, but I must have no more to do with you......."  
  
"I got the message already, don't worry about it??"  
  
"Y..You're not mad??"  
  
"How could I be mad with you??" he smiled, "it was your mother's decision anyway, and I must respect that......"  
  
"Really??"  
  
"I just respect her making that decision, not like I'm going to obey it..... we're partners in the history project anyway......."  
  
Tomoyo looked at the ground, "yeah, about that...... Have you decided what we're going to do??"  
  
"Why am I to decide what we are going to do for the project??"  
  
"My....my decision is unimportant......" She said softly.  
  
"Unimportant??!! Whoever told you that??"  
  
"No one......don't worry......."  
  
"Well, I've been thinking about maybe the end of isolation for Japan......"  
  
"Great," she said brightly, "We'll do that....."  
  
"You aren't going to argue and want to do something else??"  
  
"Why should I?? You're decision is fine....."  
  
"But Aiko always objects to my decisions...."  
  
Tomoyo smiled sadly, "Well, I'm not Tamado-san, am I?"  
  
"Daidouji-san.....I didn't mean......"  
  
"Daijoubu.....I understand, you can stop calling me Daidouji-san as well, it seems so formal.....I don't really like it......"  
  
"Aa....Gomen ne, Tomoyo-san. You can call me Eriol if you want too"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "I think you had better sit down, the sensei is here and waiting for you."  
  
Eriol looked around the room at everyone staring at him. He flushed bright red before sitting down behind Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sat in the library her head pounding away. She hadn't had her headaches for a while now and the pain struck her with great force.  
  
At times she just wanted to rip open her head or try hitting it on the table until it stopped, but things like this would never end, they'd just continue until everything was over.  
  
Sometimes she wished that it would be over, that all the pain would stop, but then she'd remember all the things she'd have to do before that.  
  
Each day she'd remind herself the things she had to do before she left, telling Eriol how she felt was the first thing on her list, yet it always seemed to get pushed back mentally.  
  
"Tomoyo-san?....." a familiar voice asked uncertainly  
  
She looked up, "Touya-kun..... What are you doing here??"  
  
"Looking for you....." he smiled.  
  
"My mother sent you, huh??"  
  
"Aa..... She's worried about you Tomoyo-san......"  
  
"Tell her I'm fine......"  
  
"I'm worried about you, Tomoyo-san, and honestly I don't believe one word you're saying..."  
  
"Tomoyo-san......" Another voice called from among the shelves, "I think I've found something....." Eriol stopped, seeing Touya talking to Tomoyo.  
  
"I thought you said you to your mother you were going to stay away from him....." Touya said irritably.  
  
"He's my partner for a project....." She hissed to him, "Ano..... Touya- kun, this is Hiiragizawa Eriol, a friend of mine....."  
  
"We've met before, Sakura-san no oniichan ne??"  
  
"Hai." Touya replied an untrusting look on his face.  
  
"Ano..... Tomoyo-san, this book is really, there's lots of information in here......"  
  
Tomoyo turned to Touya, "Ja ne, Touya-kun.....pick me up in about an hour."  
  
Touya left hesitantly, continuously looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry about that, he worries about me a lot....."  
  
"I don't blame him, you must be like a little sister to him......"  
  
"In a way....I guess..."  
  
"ERIOL-KUN!!!!!!!!!!" Aiko's voice called over the room.  
  
She ran towards the pair sitting at one of the study tables and clung onto his arm possessively.  
  
"Eriol-kun," she crooned, "Wont you come with me shopping......"  
  
"Aiko, I have work to do, you must have work too."  
  
"It can be done later....Onegai Eriol-kun....." she whined.  
  
"Aiko," Eriol said trying to pull her off his arm, "I made a promise to Tomoyo that I'd work in the history project today......."  
  
"Eriol-kun......" she whined.  
  
"Maybe another day......"  
  
"Yubikiri??" she asked holding out her little finger.  
  
"Yubikiri....." Eriol smiled, shaking it with his own.  
  
She stood up scowling at Tomoyo as she left.  
  
"She doesn't like me much....." Tomoyo said as Aiko walked out of the library scowling at Tomoyo once more.  
  
"You shouldn't worry about her..... She's just......"  
  
"Possessive of you??"  
  
"I wouldn't call it that......"  
  
"You're very lucky to have someone like that......."  
  
"Lucky??"  
  
"You know, to have someone who cares about you that much......"  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo puzzled as she bent her head down and continued to write notes.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo walked around the bleak car park, Touya nowhere to be seen.  
  
He was late, or maybe she was early.  
  
She looked up at a hint of movement and saw Aiko standing on the other side of the car park walking towards her.  
  
"Tamado-san, what are you doing here??" Tomoyo smiled sweetly.  
  
Aiko scowled at her, pushing her to the ground, "Don't play sweet with me Daidouji, I know what you're after."  
  
Tomoyo sat on the ground, mud staining her white school skirt.  
  
"I d...don't know what you mean....." Tomoyo stuttered.  
  
"Listen...I saw Eriol first, He's mine.....don't try to take him away from me...."  
  
"But I'm not......"  
  
Aiko grabbed Tomoyo's hair and pulled hard, causing Tomoyo to scream in pain.  
  
"Stay away from him, do you understand?! He's off-limits for someone like you...."  
  
With that Aiko walked off, leaving Tomoyo sitting in the car park, sobbing in pain.  
  
She rubbed her head, the pain from her headache worse than ever the remarks Aiko made ringing in her head.  
  
She got up and went to wait by the steps, Touya's car pulling into the car park the minute she sat down.  
  
He saw her covered in mud and raced up to her, "Tomoyo-san, what happened??"  
  
"S..she...she..." she mumbled before collapsing into Touya's arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: Dah dah daaaahhhhh.....suspense music, well, it's not really a cliffy, so I can't really have suspense music, but if you think it's a cliffy then it can be a cliffy.  
  
Whatever you want.  
  
Well, that's chappie four out of the way, now for chapter five.....*sigh* so long to go.....  
  
Oh well, Read and review!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: nothing much to say here.......  
Untouchable:  
Chapter Five:  
Rain clouds billowed as the rain pelted down in blankets.  
  
Eriol looked at the empty seat in front of him worry filling his mind.  
  
It wasn't Tuesday yet, she isn't supposed to be away until eight days time.  
  
How obsessive was he? Timing the exact precision of her movements. If he could he'd probably be following her around all day.  
  
Truth was, he missed her, he missed staring into the back of her head secretely, everyone else thinking he was listening intently.  
  
He missed how every now and then he'd catch her watching him, how she'd smile brightly when she thought nobody else was watching, how she'd spin in circles in the rain, enjoying it for all it was worth.  
Tomoyo sat up in bed rubbing her head, painful as it was.  
  
She looked at her mother who sat beside her, resting on the bed seeming to sleep peacefully even though her brow creased with worry.  
  
"Daijoubu da yo...." Tomoyo whispered softly to her mother.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her clock, 3:00. Eriol would've finished school by now. It was odd how she'd think of him finishing school instead of any of her other friends.  
  
Quickly she changed, wandering downstairs to find something to eat. She looked out the kitchen window, watching as the rain poured down.  
  
It was such a miserable day today, there was no sunshine. Only dark, angry, lonely skies. She felt so much like the skies at times. So angry, so cold, so alone.  
  
A buzz ran through the house, the signaling of the gate ringing.  
  
Tomoyo peered out the window and saw Eriol waiting outside the gate. Quickly she pressed the button to open the gate opening the front door to welcome him inside.  
  
"Konnichiwa," he smiled softly, his wet hair sticking to his face.  
  
"Baka, where's your umbrealla, you'll get sick like this......"  
  
"Oh, and here I was thinking you didn't care....."  
  
Tomoyo looked at him, the blood rising to her cheeks, "I'll go get a towel...."  
  
Eriol sat on the soft couch, dry and warming up beside the fire, a steaming cup of chocolate in his hands.  
  
"Thanks for leeting me in, I know your mother said-"  
  
"Daijoubu, I'll explain to her if she wakes up. Why are you here anyway??"  
  
"I was..... I.... Well, I was worried about you"  
  
"Hontou??" she asked earnestly.  
  
Eriol nodded. "You seemed fine on Sunday, and you didn't turn up for school on Monday."  
  
"Yeah, well I... I wasn't feeling well today."  
  
"Oh yeah, here" Eriol said handing her a small paper bag.  
  
"What is it??"  
  
"Something I made, don't open it until I go, 'kay??"  
  
"Hai...." Tomoyo said sweetly.  
  
The silence returned and Tomoyo stared into her empty cup. "Do you want some more??"  
  
"Here, I'll get it," he said reaching for her cup.  
  
Reluctantly she handed her cup to him, her hand brushing his. Quickly she pulled her hand away, the cup smashing to bits on the floor as his grip wasn't enough.  
  
"Gomen Nasai, I'll buy another one......"Eriol quickly apologized.  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "Daijoubu, it was my fault......"  
  
She bent down to pick up the broken pieces, Eriol doing the same thing.  
  
Tomoyo looked at him, her face suddenly very close to his.  
  
She could feel hear her heart beating in her ears, the sound deafening in the silence.  
  
He leaned towards her, everything around him seeming to fade, damnit, he should have never have come here. He stared into her eyes, her deep amethyst pools which never seemed to end.  
  
He cupped her cheek in his hand, pulling her towards him, pressing her lips against his.  
  
He pulled her closer towards him, wanting to hold her close to him forevermore.  
  
Her hands slowly slipped up towards his neck holding onto him gently as her long time wish was granted.  
  
They were locked in embrace for what seemed like forever, kissing each other ardently.  
  
Tomoyo suddenly pulled away from him, looking to the ground her cheeks red.  
  
"I should go......" Eriol said standing and picking up the last pieces of shattered porcelain.  
  
Tomoyo walked him to the door, stopping him before he walked out.  
  
Gently she kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks for worrying about me....." she whispered.  
  
"No problem...." he smiled.  
Eriol came into school seeing Tomoyo putting her shoes away in her locker.  
  
She turned bright red when she saw that it was him that had entered the empty hallway.  
  
Quickly she fled up the stairs towards the second floor.  
  
Eriol looked away as she ran up the stairs  
  
Aiko watched the scene from a few metres away, "I guess princess finally understands..." she smiled, teeth gleaming.  
  
Quickly she put on a sweet smile and walked over to Eriol.  
  
"Eriol-kun..." she cooed.  
  
"Eh?" Eriol said in surprise, looking to his left. "Aiko..."  
  
"The one and only..." she smiled.  
  
"Let's go to class..." Eriol said walking down the hall, Aiko at his side, telling him all about her shopping spree the other afternoon.  
  
"So what did you yesterday afternoon??" she pried.  
  
"Oh, nothing important..." Eriol said as the classroom door slid open and Tomoyo stood there wide-eyed.  
  
Quickly she ran past the two of them, tears threatening to spill.  
  
"Tomoyo!!" Eriol said trying to run after her, but Aiko stopped him.  
  
"Don't bother! What can you do?!" she said scowling pulling back on his arm.  
  
Eriol looked at Aiko in hatred. "What's gotten into you??"  
  
"Her!! Her is what's happened!!"  
  
Eriol looked at Aiko puzzled.  
  
"Ever since she came along, she's been the only one you see!! I' haven't worked so hard to be this close to you to lose you to her, some slut you don't even know!!" she screamed at him.  
  
Eriol pulled his arm away from Aiko, stepping away she she stepped forward.  
  
"I've loved you for so long, given you time, reassured myself that you loved me too, but now I finally know, you've always loved her haven't you?! You never at one point had eyes for me, all you ever saw was her!!"  
  
Aiko turned to march off but stopped to say one final thing, "She will not have you! You will be mine, or will be no-one's!!" she threatened.  
  
Eriol grabbed Aiko's wrist, turning her to face him. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!!" he said, his eyes narrowed, voice dangerously soft.  
  
"Watch" she smiled slyly, twisting her wrist out of his grip.  
Tsuzuku 


End file.
